Invisible
by Nimwen16
Summary: "Who are you?" the voice of her nightmares was back. "Nobody." she mumbled. "Good. You better remember that" the voice said again. She was falling and there was nobody to turn to. Nobody to catch her, or at least to slow her down. She was nobody. She was invisible. Slight Percabeth, slight Solangelo, mainly OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Hey everybody, fixed the issue (I hope)**

**Anyhow, I'm not dead and I hope I will manage to update LSFTW this week, most likely on Wednesday or Friday :)**

**After finishing HoO, a little after Christmas, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Listening to Hunter Hayes' song INVISIBLE didn't help very much either :3 I strongly recommend you listen to it as you read this chapter. Also, this is going to be a song-fic, mostly Hunter Hayes, so I really hope you'll like it!**

**I'm also on Wattpad, with the same user name, and I am writing both fanfics there too, as well as an original story: Legend of the Great Gifted. It would mean the world for me if you checked it out! **

**So here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

She could barely remember better times. Times when she didn't have to struggle for each and every breath. Times with her mom still around and her dad smiling. But those were only memories. Now, her mom was gone and so was her dad's smile.

Dyslexic and ADHD, she was still smarter than most of her classmates. But smart wasn't the only thing describing her. She was... reserved. Sometimes dark and gloomy, hiding into the shadows most of the time.

Straight A student, she only had two classes she truly liked: Antic Languages (AL) and music. She loved music. Not an amazing voice or talent, still, give her a guitar and she was able to play almost anything.

She also had a knack for AL, especially greek and latin.

Out of all her classmates only one was creepy/brave/stupid/stubborn enaugh to actually try talking and befriending her. A kid even darker and gloomyer than her: Nico Di Angelo. Her only friend.

Her secret refuge place was the library.

The school-year was better for her. She met up with Nico everyday, made her homework in the school library and got home late enaugh to just grab a small dinner and get to bed.

But during holidays...

She had nowhere to go. The library was mostly closed and Nico seemed to be away from the moment school ended till the day it started again.

Now, most days weren't so bad.

But she lived with the terror that he'll come back and ask her:

"Who are you?"

And she'll have to say the truth and only the truth:

"Nobody"

**If you like it, if you hate it, if you think it could be better, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**I'm out**

**-Nim**


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Good To Be True

"Come on, give it a try! You'll like it, I swear!" Nico pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

Nico, for the tenth time that week, was trying to convince her to join some sort of summer camp he went to every holiday. "Trying" being the operative word.  
>"No, Nico. Besides, you know he'll never agree!" She scowled at him.<br>"Damaris... just ask one time. I'll never bother you about it again. I swear! Ask him. If he says 'no', I'll stop bothering you!" Nico insisted.  
>"Okay, okay, I'll ask him... if I get the chance!" she promised, knowing that she would likely never get the chance.<br>"Great!" Nico exclaimed, holding out his fist.  
>Damaris just tapped his fist with hers and resumed studying for the next day's test.<p>

LINEBREAK 'CAOUSE NICO IS JUST THAT COOL! :)

When she arrived home, it was a bit later than usual. Still, she was surprised to see the lights in the living room and kitchen on.

She entered the house as silently as she could.  
>"Where have you been?", he asked suspiciously.<br>" School, library, studying." she answered mechanically.  
>"You're always studying, lately."<br>"I'm in high-school now. I have to study more."

He looked at her worriedly.  
>He seemed... different. Concerned. Almost a little... afraid.<br>"So... how's school going?"  
>"Good."<br>"Good... Just good?"  
>"Yeah, just good"<p>

An awkward silence set between the two.

"You... You're a lot like your mother, Damaris, you know. She was very smart. And very beautiful too..."

If possible, the situation got more awkward. Damaris saw the opportunity to ask about the camp that Nico was so insistent that she attended, and took it.  
>"Dad... can I ask you a question?"<br>"Yes. Yes you can."  
>"Well, you see, at school, I've got a friend. And said friend told me about this summer camp and invited me to go there for this summer. So...could I go? Please?"<br>Up till now, her dad seemed genuinely interested. Damaris mentally high-fived herself. He might actually let her go! It was almost too good to be true!  
>"Well, how much would it cost?"<br>"Nothing, actually! They have this program where each camper works something there to compensate all costs. And Nico said he'll take me, so you don't have to worry about transport costs either!"

As soon as she said Nico's name, she realized she had made a huge mistake.

"He'll take you there, huh?" her father said, anger dripping from his voice. "He said so!" he emphasized the pronoun HE.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."<br>"You didn't mean to?! Well, I believe you actually did mean to! What's next, you running off with this...Nico guy and calling me after you get knocked up?! Is this what's next?! Huh?! Is it?!" With every furious question, he stepped closer to her, an accusing finger pointing towards her.  
>"No, dad, please!" she pleaded.<br>"You're not leaving for any camp and if you so much as look at this Nico guy, I will find out and you will pay! Get to your room right now! And stay there!" He yelled, quivering with anger.

She ran to her room. She had known it was too good to be true.

And when, later, he came into her room and asked, 'Who are you?' she was ready to answer "Nobody".

**AN:  
>So, here is the next chapter, hope you like it.<strong>

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and this chapter is dedicated to **TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername, **my awesome BETA!**

**She really helped me a lot, so thank her for this chapter too!**

**Love you lots, read, review and love too!**

**See ya!**

**-Nim**


End file.
